legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Red blood
Survivors Every time I have done blood-sucking it always seems to kill the target. Does anyone recall any instances of a target having their blood sucked by a vampire in any of the games and not actually dying from the blood-sucking? Perhaps in one of the cinematics? Are vampires unable to control their thirst and always feed to kill, unable to only drain some of the blood and leave them alive to heal the lost blood back to feed on them in the future? talk2ty 18:55, January 3, 2018 (UTC) *I've not really considered this before. I'd assumed the blood drinking was a conscious process and the vampire could control how much was gained and therefore how much it would damage the victim. With that said, as far as I recall, virtually every instance of drinking blood in the series has killed the victim - even if you only drink a small amount - and leave them. Soul consuming by contrast did allow you to 'sip' in SR1. The only exception that leaps to mind is when Kain drank from the Seer in BO2 - although that may be due to Hylden (or hybrid) physiology. I cannot recall if there was anything particularly mentioned about this in other sources or supplementary materials but I do remember that some of the backstory for Nosgoth had humans being raised in farms and being drained to the point of death then being left alive to recover - anyone's guess as to whether that still counts as canon now though.Baziel (talk) 13:13, January 4, 2018 (UTC) Immobility during feeding In playing Blood Omen, I did notice one tactical disadvantage, that while I was sucking blood, I could not move around, which is a problem if you're trying to avoid thrown knives and the like. Does anyone know if this restriction was lifted in any later games, allowing Kain to walk around to avoid attacks while still TK-sucking the bloodstream? talk2ty 19:16, January 3, 2018 (UTC) *''Blood Omen 2'' left you static and had what was in effect a short cutscene every time you fed on a corpse. You could however move freely to a certain extent in Defiance - allowing you to move around for a short distance around the victim. You could also drain multiple targets at once if in range - but you couldn't really attack or use the mist-dodge or anything.Baziel (talk) 13:18, January 4, 2018 (UTC) Could he feed on corpses? BO1 only let me feed on people while they're still alive and moving around, either chained up or wobbling around from being hit enough. Soon as they fell it wouldn't let me suck. talk2ty 02:55, March 16, 2018 (UTC) *Yeah Blood Omen 2 is an oddball in this respect (and many others tbh) - it's the only game where you as the protagonist drink from a corpse - in BO1 and Defiance they have to be in a stunned (waver) state to feed and if they die completely you cant drink from them. That said, there is arguably some kind of precedent with the way vampires feed in SR1 - where you have Dumahim feeding from a corpse in the first few scenes -and potentially hints of Melchahim and Zephonim doing it later - that could be to do with the feral beasts thing though.Baziel (talk) 12:32, March 16, 2018 (UTC) Explaining why Kain needs targets to waver to feed on them Is this ever done? What would stop Kain from sucking the blood out of non-wavering enemies? I'm wondering if some of the lore or an interview could have explained it. talk2ty 02:55, March 16, 2018 (UTC) Mid-air feeding disadvantage Interesting mention from 2003: https://forums.eu.square-enix.com/showthread.php?t=39826 :it looks like while Kain can do his long-range vaccuum feeding while in the air, the enemy he's feeding from immediately runs out of blood once he touches the ground, regardless of how much blood Kain managed to drink. Thus, it's much better for Kain to attempt close range teeth-to-throat feeding if he's running close to empty. I don't recall whether or not I noticed this when I played Defiance years ago. Was putting off replaying until I finished BO1/SR1/SR2/BO2 first. Did anyone notice this mechanic? Even if the animation runs short I've never really checked to see if the length of the animation matched up with the HP restoration to your vial or if you got the same healing regardless of animation length. Anyone know? talk2ty 02:58, March 16, 2018 (UTC)